Household dirt and soil are usually removed from hard and soft surfaces with a cloth, sponge or other similar hand held implement. To facilitate dirt and soil removal, there are numerous commercially availably surface cleaning compositions in the prior art. Generally, the liquid cleaners consist of some small percentage of surfactant, such as a nonionic or anionic surfactant, a solvent, such as an alcohol, ammonium hydroxide, a builder, and water. A perfume may be added to impart a pleasant fragrance to the cleaner, as well as to mask the unpleasant odor of the solvent and/or surfactant, and, perhaps, a dye to is added impart a pleasant color to the cleaning composition.
Liquid cleaners have limited cleaning efficiency with respect to particular types of soils, and are subject to streaking or redepositing of soil on the surface. The art is in need of techniques to improve the cleaning efficiency of cleaning substrates especially with respect to soil and dirt pickup. In particular, the techniques should be compatible and/or usable with existing cleaning products.